


Under The Rain We Are Lost

by nyemria (crezas)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain, just kissing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crezas/pseuds/nyemria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining, but that didn’t matter.<br/>It was cold, but that didn’t matter.<br/>They were outside, but that didn’t matter.</p><p>All that mattered was Bucky’s lips on Steve’s, Bucky’s hand in his hair, Bucky pressed against him and the heat of his body that Steve could feel even through the fabric of their combat gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Rain We Are Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ssaravinter's breathtaking art ](http://ssaravinter.tumblr.com/post/144658500460/marvel-you-didnt-give-it-to-me-so-i-give-it-to).
> 
> Title modified from Florence and the Machine's 'Ship to Wreck.'
> 
>  

It was raining, but that didn’t matter.

  
It was cold, but that didn’t matter.

  
They were outside, but that didn’t matter.

 

 

All that mattered was Bucky’s lips on Steve’s, Bucky’s hand in his hair, Bucky pressed against him and the heat of his body that Steve could feel even through the fabric of their combat gear.

  
They hadn’t even been able to make it to their door, the adrenaline from the mission leaving them so buzzed that they’d been gasping for each other on the helicopter ride back, and Tony had all but thrown them out a few feet off the ground.

  
Now there was rain trickling down from his hair — soaked before he’d lifted his shield up over them — ice-cold, pulling an involuntary shiver from Bucky when it reached their mouths.

  
Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s, mouth half-open, and flicked his eyes up.

  
“Race you,” he said, kissed Steve, and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on your feedback.
> 
> Also, hmu on [tumblr ](http://nyemria.tumblr.com)


End file.
